How did we get here?
by justplainoldme24
Summary: How did we get here? 19 years old pregnant Mitchie asks herself as she's prepared for birth and labour. But how did she get to that stage? Take a look and...read!  Not much of a summary but definitely a great story please READ
1. Chapter 1

How did we get here?

How did we get here? Mitchie asked herself as she was laid on the hospital bed. Mitchie thought to herself of what will happen, will he be safe, will he love me? But she wasn't thinking Shane as 'he' no, she was thinking of her sweet baby boy. That's right Mitchie Torres, age 19 was pregnant. She turned 19 over the summer of Camp Rock. Oh how the memories were filled with fun, friendship, love, and apparently...lust. Mitchie closed her eyes and started to remember the thoughts, but where she started is when she met Shane Grey after countering him with his guitar.

"Can't a guy get some PEACE!" Shane exclaimed while rolling his eyes. Mitchie stepped out of the tree and headed towards Shane. "Sorry...um...err sorry." Mitchie started to stutter. "You ALREADY said that." "Sorry...its that new...it didn't sound like the music you make." "Oh than my stupid cookie-cutter popstar stuff, sorry to disappoint." Mitchie took this remark and show the Shane the bright side, "You didn't...I like it...i mean it's anything like your stupid cookie-cutter popstar." Shane laughed, "You really know how to make a guy laugh." "I thought you love ur music." "I don't know if the label will sell this." "You don't think that would sell?" "I don't know." "Well you never know if you don't try, oh! And by the way, I know one girl who would buy that song." Mitchie smiled as she left. Shane did the same thing except for leaving.

Mitchie walked away as her cellphone started to ring. 'Tess'. Mitchie took the call.

"Hello?"

"MITCHIE WHERE ARE YOU WE HAVE TO PRACTICE!"

"Uh sorry...I;m on my way."

"YEAH THAT:S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

Mitchie shut her cellphone and scurried back to Tess's cabin. As Mitchie opened the door, Tess gave her the lyrics that she was supposed to sing except it wasn't lyrics, it was just 'nah' and 'ah'.

"Tess these aren't lyrics it's just nahs and ahs." "Look you guys are the backup singers, I'm the star...see how that goes?" "Um...yeah i do."

Tess walked away and talked to the dancers while Peggy went up to Mitchie, "Hey Mitchie can I talk to you?" "Sure wht's up?" "Not now but maybe after dinner, alone."

"Sure!"

AFTER DINNER - Camp Rock was going to have their bon fire in an hour giving plenty of time for Mitchie and Peggy to talk.

"So Peggy what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Um...I wanted to talk about...Tess."

"What about Tess?"

"Mitchie do you like her and be honest."

"Well, not entirely due to her attitude why do you?"

"Mitchie...I CAN:T STAND HER!"

"Ok Peggy! Calm down and let's talk."

"Ok ever since Shane Grey came into Camp Rock she became a huge pain. She wants to impress him. And only thinks about herself. That's why I wrote this song."

Peggy starts to play. After hearing her Peggy had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Peggy don't cry, you were and will always be here, wait patiently and time will shine for YOU!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so!"

"Thanks Mitchie you know if Shane Grey were to pick any girl to be his girlfriend I don't think it should be Tess, I think it should be you."

"Nah Shane Grey is better off without me. Come on we got to get to the bonfire."

Little did Mitchie and Peggy know is that Shane was walking from the kitchen secretly getting his food and sneaking back to his cabin and started easedropping after hearing Mitchie saying oh peggy don't cry. As they left, he smirked hearing about who Shane Grey should date.

"Mitchie? Mitchie?" Mitchie snapped out of her thoughts and heard that it was her mother calling her. "Are you okay honey do you need anything?" "No mom I'm okay." Connie smiled as she left her daughter, 'but there is something i want. Shane."


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie continued her thoughts after socializing with her mother.

Tess and the "it girls" backup singers+dancers peformed to cool for you. When Mitchie got off the stage she had a upset look at her face after Caitlyn asked if she even liked being up there or she belongs there.

At Tess's Cabin:

"Oh my gosh girls that was great but next time Peggy don't go so low, you sound like my grandpa when he smoked crack. Very disgusting." Tess said as she looked away. Peggy had the most shocking look at her face and as she was about to get up, Mitchie stopped her and mouthed "no". Peggy shook her look away and just kept her eyes focused. "You know what I saw Shane and he was jamming to ou-my song! He's so sexy, I wonder what our child will look like?" Tess asked herself. Mitchie rolled her eyes and took a wool blanket and wrapped it around herself. "You know what guys I think I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back in 10-15 mins!"

"Alright Bye Mitchie!" Ella said.

Mitchie left the cabin and started walking near the lake where the canoes are left. Mitchie smiled at the thought of rowing in one, then she saw a bench with a men sitting on it. He looked like he was sleeping but surely he should be cold, he has a short sleeve black shirt revealing his muscles. Mitchie went straight forward to the men and noticed it was Shane Grey. Her eyes were in shock then her mouth curled into a smile. She took off the blanket that was wrapped around her and placed it on Shane. Shane started moving and slowly waking up. "Wh-what's going on?" "You fell asleep." Shane looked at Mitchie. He stood up, "You...you were that girl from before." "Yeah, how's it going?" "Cold till you came by to warm me up." Mitchie slowly blushed but it was hard to notice because it was night.

"So what are you doing here so late at night?"

"Trying to get some rest or peace as always."

"Until girls come and start chasing you, right?"

"Yeah. Except for you." "I would run but it's cold." Shane laughed. "Hey isn't this yours...M-Mitchie?" Shane said looking at the tag that says Mitchie's name in green. "Yeah thanks." Shane gave back the blanket and said, "I like that your name is in green." "You're favourite colour right." Mitchie slightly laughed.

Silence stalked both of them until Mitchie spoke. "Well I better get back, my cabin mates must be worried." "Oh...who's you're cabin mates. 3 girls, one name Peggy, another Ella, and," Mitchie sighed, "the Tess Tyler." "UGH! Don't remind me of her." Shane turned, pounding the tree. "You don't like her...wait! She said you liked her song. She saw you ''jamming"."

"Ok yeah I have to give Tess props on the song, but...I don't really like...well her." "Do you want to tell me why? And don't worry I know 2 other people with the same feeling and I won't tell. Last thing I need is Tess Drama."

"Ok Ever since my first single and huge hits and all, Tess been stalking me in a way. She's been following the same places as me, parties, reservations for dinners. And get this she sends me dirty pictures of herself, one in a firefighter suit, cheerleader suit, and one of herself...naked."

Mitchie's eyes went into shock. "W-wow Tess did all that?" Shane nodded and then asked Mitchie for a favour. "Shoot!" "Can I sing you something I just want your advice." "Ok!" Shane started singing the song, "gotta find you."

"That's a really good no...great song Shane." Shane told Mitchie how he heard a girl singing something like that but different. "Well that song is going to get a lot of girls upset." Shane went into confusion. "Why?" "Because you're looking for one girl and millions will be disappointed." Shane laughed, "Yeah but let's say that the girl is you...what would you do?" "Nothing, cause I know that girl isn't me and you're better off without me." "I heard someone say that before." "You did when?" Mitchie not knowing what Shane was talking about. "Well there was a girl with another girl and she had brown hair , same colour skin as you and said oh peggy don't cry." Mitchie's eyes widened. "Got you!" Shane said.

"W-When did you hear that?" "When dinner was over." "Oh...well I still got to get back." Shane started staring at her, "Right don't want disappoint Tess." "Yeah especially after thinking Tess and your child will look like." Mitchie saw Shane's expression and laughed, "I got to go bye." "Bye."

Shane stared at her as she left.

As Mitchie came back into the cabin, Tess asked her, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" "Walking but I got lost cuz it was so dark." "Ok then. Night!"


	3. Chapter 3

Later that morning, Mitchie sneaked off to go to the kitchen and to help her mom and breakfast. As Mitchie walked off eating off the eggs on her plate, she notice Shane swimming. She stared at how amazing his body looked in water. Mitchie could feel herself falling for Shane, she turned away but before she could run, she heard her name being called. It was Shane.

"Oh snap." Mitchie quietly whispered to herself and turned around and said to Shane and smiled brightly. "Hey Shane! How's it going?" Shane walked closer to Mitchie who startled but stayed calm. "Shh...not to loud. People are still sleeping, why don't we go back to my cabin and talk." Mitchie smiled and nodded as she walk only 2 inches away from Shane. "So I can steal your food." Shane said to himself. "I heard that." "Oh snap!" Shane whispered loudly.

When Shane and Mitchie arrived at Shane's cabin. Mitchie sat on Shane's bed as Shane went to put on his shirt. "So how was the night at Tess's place?" "Uh...tiring and a bit overprotective." Shane laughed. "How about you? Any girls stalk you while you were sleeping?" "Just one." Shane smiled and flashed his sparkly eyes at Mitchie. Mitchie blushed and looked down till Shane's fingers caught her chin.

"Don't look down, look up." Shane smiled as so did Mitchie. Then his face went serious, his mind: 'oh man she's a great girl who really understands me...how can i prove?' Mitchie did the same thing, her mind: 'wow what a hunk but he wouldn't go for me...but then again, what are we?'

Shane started moving close as so did Mitchie. They were an inch apart until Mitchie spoke, "What are we doing?" in a slow husky, but incredible sexy voice. "Falling in love." Shane replied in the same tone. 3 seconds away from kissing, 2 seconds away from kissing, 1 second from - BEEEPPP!

Mitchie sighed as she and Shane pulled away and took her cellphone. It was a text from...oh...the pop princess herself...Tess Tyler. It states;

-Mitchie get over back to the cabin...time to rehearse! if you're not there in 5, you're dead meat!"

"Tess I got to go." Shane reading the text, sighed. "Why are you even in her cabin?" "Let's just say i go to help two other girls." Shane smiled. "Well I'll see you soon Shane." As Mitchie left the cabin. Shane fake grinned and when Mitchie was out of sight, Shane sighed and fell on the back of his bed.

Mitchie went into Tess's cabin. "There are you are lets go, final Jam is in 3 weeks and we got a lot of preparing to do."

"Thanks Tess but I might plan to do Final Jam on my own. You know perform." Tess looked at her then she scoffed. "Oh Honey you're just setting yourself for a trap, you see with me, you're a star, but on you're own you're as pathetic as Peggy and Ella mixed together. Ok? Alright! Let's get to work!"

Peggy went to Mitchie, "Honestly, you're quite strong and you're better than her." She whispered softly to Mitchie.

After hours of pratice Mitchie was exhausted and decided to go for another walk while listening to her ipod. She walked and walked. On the other case with Shane, Shane was writing a new song.

"Turn on the radio. As loud as it can go. Want to dance until I feel the ground." Shane turned and saw a cloud in the sky. 'Wow that cloud looks a lot like Mitchie. Maybe I should write a song about her.'

'She's got a beautiful smile, so divine it could go up to a mile.' Oh that sounds right.

Mitchie saw Shane writing and smiled. She knew she shouldn't disturb him so she went away till Tess came by.

Tess looked up at Mitchie and smiled. "Hey Mitchie!" "Hi Tess! How's it going?" "Good and later for Shane...great possibly sexy." Shane turned and saw Mitchie and Tess. He was both afraid and concerned for Mitchie. When Tess turned she caught eye-contact with Shane who held his notepad high to cover his face. Mitchie slightly laughed then noticed Tess walked all the way to Shane.

She notice Tess putting the notepad down and saw Shane's face. A few talking, a few slight smile in Shane till his eyes widened and Tess started touching his chest moving towards down and down. 'I got to stop this' Mitchie went up to Tess held her shoulders putting her back, "Hey Tess I been thinking I need help with the Final Jam, can you help me? Now!" "Tess it's pretty sexy when you help people you know." Shane smirked going along with the act. "Really?" Tess said then looked at Mitchie and took her away.

Mitchie looked back only to see Shane mouthing, "Thank-you! I owe you one." Mitchie smiled and walked with Tess.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie was still in delay of birth. So she decided to continue her thoughts.

It was the night that Caitlyn planned to show her moves...well her keyboard skills. At that night Caitlyn and Mitchie were still friends. Mitchie came in dressed up in a green sweater and white shorts. While Tess dressed up in full green.

"Whoa Tess... why are you wearing that? I thought we're were all going to match." "Back-up singers wear the same thing, not the lead singer. HELLO!"

As Caitlyn started to perform, Shane Grey stepped in. Everyone was grooving even Shane which Tess took a notice making her jealous of Caitlyn's talent.

Tess took a piece of a square shaped gum and called for Mitchie who widened her mouth saying yeah. Tess took this opportunity of throwing the gum directly in Mitchie who started to choke.

"Err...help, help MITCHIE:S CHOKING!" Everyone looked at Mitchie and were ALL scared. Shane went straight to Mitchie and started doing the heimlech maneuver. 3,2,1 Mitchie spit out the gum and breathed heavily.

Shane closed his eyes and did the same breathing as Mitchie. "Are you ok?" Shane said looking with sad eyes and asking in a concerned voice. "Yeah..." Shane smiled and touched Mitchie's nose with his nose. "That's great to hear Mitch." Shane whispered. Everyone started to wooo at Shane and Mitchie. Both of them started to laugh and blushed.

Tess took this notice and disapproved. At the end of the jam, Tess, Peggy, Ella, as well as Mitchie. Tess looked at Mitchie, "Hey Mitchie can I ask you something?" "Sure Tess...what do you want to know?" "Are you and Shane dating?" Mitchie's face went into shock. "T-Tess me and Shane are not dating." Tess looked at Mitchie disapproving her. "Keep it that way. Let's go to sleep."

Mitchie was in shock that Tess would ask her something like that. They all went to sleep until Mitchie was texted by Shane at 3 a.m. at night. Good thing it was on vibrate and under Mitchie's pillow.

Mitchie softly groaned and saw the text then her eye's widened.

20 mins later. Mitchie got dressed in her red sweater and black sweat pants. She was meeting Shane by the canoes.

"Shane you wanted see me...at 3:20 a.m. in the morning." Mitchie said in a grumpy voice. Shane laughed at Mitchie's tone. "I wanted to see you again. And you and I are going on a midnight picnic ok?'' Mitchie smiled but remembered what Tess said.

"S-Shane I-I"

*srry for the cliff i thought it would be more fun but i'm going to add two chapters, like an hour special of degrassi or secret life.


	5. Chapter 5

"S-Shane I-I can't I mean Tess said or implied she doesn't want us dating." "And you're going to listen to her?"

"I don't want to." Shane smiled at this. "Come on let's go in the canoe." "Alright." Shane held on to Mitchie's hand and guide her on to the canoe. "Thank-you." "You're welcome." Shane canoed not to far but at least far enough so not much people would recognize them.

"Ok let's see what we got here? Chicken, corn, watermelon, apples, ham sandwiches, and oh my favourite, coke!" Shane said as Mitchie laughed.

For the past hour they have been talking and eating. "You know Mitchie you look beautiful under moonlight." Mitchie looked at Shane and then blushed. But replied, "Really I think you look sexy under moonlight." "Oh really?" Shane leaned closer to Mitchie as so did she.

"Didn't we do this before?" Mitchie asked. Shane closing his eyes saying, " But this time...no one not even Tess is going to stop our kiss." Mitchie and Shane grew closer and closer and their lips touched.

It was fireworks shooting everywhere, even in Shane Grey too. It started out soft and sweet and then it grew a slight passionate and then they broke apart.

"That was beautiful." Mitchie said. "You know when my ex's kisses me or fans...on my cheek they would say OH MY GOSH I KISSED SHANE GREY!" "Oh." Mitchie looked down smiling a bit. Shane look the cupped her face, "But I prefer yours better." Mitchie smiled and kissed Shane on the cheek telling him they have to go back.

Shane rowed Mitchie back and Mitchie walked all the way to Tess cabin, sneaked in and went straight to her bed without no one noticing at all. But Mitchie couldn't sleep because she went on her first date and with whom? SHANE GREY THE HOTTEST ROCKSTAR!

The next morning Mitchie decided to go with Tess, Peggy, and Ella to breakfast before their classes instead of sneaking out as usual. Mitchie had eggs while Peggy had bacon while Ella had pancakes and Tess...a low fat salad because it's green. Green as in green, Shane's favorite color.

Of all of a sudden some guy came in with a big item in his hand. It was wrapped in plastic with heart symbols paper. The guy came up and announced to everyone. "Uh...Attention is there a Mitchie here?" Tess, Peggy, Ella, and even Caitlyn too looked at Mitchie. She rose her hand and said that it was for her.

The man gave her the BOUQUET OF ROSES to Mitchie. 'W-wow who would send roses to me?' Mitchie looked at the bouquet and read the card. 'Mitchie it was nice to meet you' -SJG

Mitchie smiled at the card knowing it was from Shane Grey, because Joseph was his middle name, so he told last night.

Tess decided to ignore this assuming that this would be to the last time they will be rekindled.

Later that morning Shane got a call from the MMVAs awards and after party cast. Shane was listening to what they were saying, "Shane, label says that you cooled off for a bit, so now, without looking like a jerk, you can come to the MMVAs. I know you have Camp Rock but we talked to your uncle who thinks that you deserved it."

"That's awesome man! Yeah I'll definately be there." "Yeah that's amazing! Thank-you, oh did we mention we spared you an extra ticket for you so if you want you can take someone...or a screaming fan...there will be thousands." The caller joked. Shane thought for a while. "Anyone huh? Just one?" "Yeah sorry for no more we sold out the rest." "Ok then, I'll be there." "Alright bye!" "Bye."

Shane hanged up and thought in his mind for a while. "Well I know who I'm taking. Mitchie." He smirked at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Word spread out that Shane was going to take one LUCKY girl to the MMVAs. All girls were sending Shane such lust notes promising him things if he would take her. But no...his heart was set on Mitchie.

Tess knew that Shane was going to take Mitchie. So Tess didn't show up to any of her classes because she fled to go to Jacob. Jacob Lingerie. Something Shane Grey can't resist. Green.

Later that night Shane been trying to get to a hold of Mitchie but she wasn't answering her cellphone.

Tess's purse starts to vibrate. "Ugh...why couldn't Mitchie chose a ringtone like the rest of the world." That's right, the little skank stole Mitchie's cellphone.

Shane decided to watch a movie on his laptop. He popped in Obsessed. It starts off with a escalade coming in with a man popping out and Beyonce - she's freakin hot (shane says) and then a child. All of a sudden the characters bleached into...Shane! Mitchie! And their son!

Omg! Shane exclaimed in his mind. Shane closed his laptop and decided to go to the washroom. Shane washed the dread and confusion on his face. 'Was that...that a sign?' Shane thought. He shook his head and walked out and when he did his hair brush slipped out of his hand.

"T-Tess w-w-what a-are you doing?" Shane stuttered. Tess, standing in a trench coat took it off. She revealed a green lacy bra with white music notes hanging from...well from the bra, one on each side, with a lacy green underwear and big, high rubber boots. She kindled her hands with Shane's moving him to the bed. But Shane pushed her back. "Tess go away! I already know who I am taking to the MMVAs. "But Shane-" "No BUTS! Now leave."

Tess was locked out of Shane's Cabin with her trench coat wrapped around her. She scoffed and went to her cabin and was going to take her anger all on Mitchie.

'Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, you better watch out because I'm coming for you.'

Tess entered her cabin and saw Mitchie giggling with Peggy and Ella. When the door slammed opened and then was shut. The girls looked at Mitchie, shocked. "T-Tess what in the world are you wearing?" "It's green lacy undergarments! DUH PEGGY!"

"I tried to surprise Shane and seduce him into taking me to the MMVAs and the after party but no... had to go to little miss...miss...retard!" Tess pointed out to Mitchie who was in shock. "Excuse me?" "Mitchie since I known you, you have been nothing but a pain and a disturbance between me and Shane. I want you to pack and get the hell out of here!" Mitchie was shocked and had a tiny tear coming out but said. "You know what Tess, you don't have to tell me because I wanted to leave since I lived with you. Nothing but a pain and jealous of me and Shane. But I guess I'm stronger without you and a better singer too!"

Tess face went into shock. Mitchie packed and left. She went to Caitlyn's cabin and asked her if she could stay. Caitlyn asked her why and when Mitchie told her what happened and what she said. Caitlyn gave her a high five and let her in. Mitchie decided to take another walk and as she walked she started to cry.

Little did she know she was passing Shane's cabin who was resumed watching Obsessed till he heard her crying. He saw her, put on his sweater and took a duvet and went to Mitchie.

He ran to Mitchie and put the duvet over her. "Oh H-hi Shane." Mitchie startled. "Mitchie what's wrong?" "Looks like I got into the Tess Drama." Mitchie explained what Tess did and when Shane heard what she did, his fists clenched and harden. But then Shane confessed what Tess did to him and Mitchie held him. "You know what Mitchie?" "What?" "I know something that would really make Tess burn." "What?" "You know that the MMVAs awards are coming and I'm taking a lucky girl with me." Mitchie nodded for him to continue. "So I was thinking will you come and be my escort?"

Mitchie mouth went in shock and then more tears came out but they were happy tears. Mitchie nodded and hugged Shane. Shane took Mitchie's face and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Mitchie laid there still being delayed. Something's telling her that there have to be something or someone with her. Till then she remember the night of the MMVA, the night that got here into this trouble first of all.

"Caitlyn what should I wear? I HAVE NOTHING!" "I wouldn't be so sure!" Peggy said barging in the cabin. She showed the dress to Mitchie. "OH MY GOSH! PEGGY You're a genius!"

2 hours later after doing makeup, fitting into the dress, and hair. Mitchie was the ideal date or escort in this case.

Shane walked up to Caitlyn's cabin all nervous, he gulped as he knocked on the door. The girls decided to go get dinner leaving Shane and Mitchie alone. Mitchie opened the door and saw Shane in a tux with a tie instead of a bow and a red dress shirt instead of white. He looked so sexy.

Shane on the other hand saw Mitchie in her white puffy dress her golden makeup and curled brown hair. She looked beautiful and stunning. Shane started to stutter then he spoke, "I got this for you." It was one of those rose things you wear around your wrist. It matched perfectly with Mitchie's dress after putting it on. "Oh it's beautiful Shane thank you!"

Shane and Mitchie went to the MMVAs via limo but Shane's mercedes was there in case they had to escape or something. Shane won many awards in the MMVAs and he even invited Mitchie to the stage for his last award and said that she was who inspired him which made the crowd went soft and warm.

But at the after party, Shane and Mitchie walked in hand by hand and all of a sudden a waiter came by with four martini glasses and Shane took two. "Shane I'm eighteen I don't think I'm ready to drink yet." "Oh no baby, it's for me." Mitchie rolled her eyes and saw Shane swallowed both of them. "Shane I think you should take it easy." "Oh don't worry Mitchie I'll be fine."

An hour later.

Shane was severly drunk. He started to sing funny, dance funny, and act funny. His brothers insist that I take him home which I thought it was a good idea. Mitchie took Shane into his mercedes but placed him in the back seat and Mitchie drove in the front.

"Oh-h Mitc-c-hiE you're so s-s-sexiee...wanky! wanky!" Shane said still drunk. "Shane." Mitchie moaned. As they arrived at Camp Rock, she stopped at Shane's cabin. She opened the door and locked it behind her. Shane started slipping out of Mitchie but Mitchie caught him, "Hey nope! Up! Up! Up!" Shane slid up but still started to slip.

Mitchie sighed and dragged him to the bed. She softly placed him on the bed as he cuddled with the pillows. Mitchie sat beside him and loosened his tie and took off his jacket. "Mitchie you know what? I LOOOVVE YOU!" Shane started kissing Mitchie leaning on her on to the bed making him on top.

Mitchie pulled away, "Nope! I have to go back to Caitlyns." Shane said almost started to cry like a 5 years old. "WHY?" "Because I have to sleep and they might get worried."

Shane started french kissing her. "Mitch." *Kiss* "Yeah Shane?" *kiss* "Tell you what." *kiss* "What?" *kiss* "Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?" and then the passionate kiss started to come. Mitchie thought in her mind, 'well i know i shouldn't but i love shane, maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad.'

Shane started unzipping Mitchie's dress and Mitchie taking off Shane's clothes and leaned against the bed making sweet love.

"Oh crap." Mitchie looked down at her baby boy. "Not you. Me." How could I have made that mistake? So why is he still not here?"

You'll find out. Don't worry.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait I had tests to do and it was getting hard, one per day. But now it's the weekend and here's what you have been waiting for. The after night.

Mitchie decided to close her eyes and go to sleep for more. She was only 3 cms dilated and still not enough to give birth. Drift, drift, drift to the morning.

Mitchie was sleeping in Shane's bed, of course. But her naked body was on Shane's naked body who arm is wrapped around her. Mitchie could remember last night. 'Shane, Shane, Oh yes Shane, faster, faster!' Mitchie screamed as Shane thrusted.

After that Shane fell on Mitchie lightly and she could notice that he was a little drunk but still could speak for himself. "Mi-Mitc-Mitchie I l-lov-ve y-ou." Mitchie had tears coming out, "I love you to Shane." Shane smiled and they shared a kiss and then they slept.

Shane started to stir and flutter his eyes. Waking up he saw Mitchie naked on his naked body. Shane gasped but a soft gasp. Then last night came to him and remembered everything. Shane smiled at the end when he remembered he said that he loves her. And he does. He truly does. Shane slightly kissed Mitchie's head and got off the bed.

He went to take a shower and then put on some sweats and went for a jog. Leaving Mitchie all alone. On his jog he remembered how much of a idiot he was for not being more careful. And how lame he said wanky, wanky.

Mitchie started to stir in Shane's bed and notice that he wasn't there. Mitchie wrapped the blankets around her as she swiflty got up. Mitchie had a tear in eye thinking he left her but then noticed the note that said he went jogging.

Mitchie decided to head to Shane's bathroom and put back on her dress. When she came out she saw Tess.

"T-Tess what...what are you doing?" Tess with one hand behind, she walked up to Mitchie. "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, I saw what happened between you and Shane." Mitchie's eyes widened. "Y-you saw." Tess continued walking to her slowly. "Well not entirely but I did saw what was going to happen before the show actually happened."

"Which is?" Mitchie asked hoping Tess was joking. "You. Shane. Had sex." Tess voice started to stutter in each word. "But there is a way Shane will never love you again." "What do you mean, last night we told each other that we loved each other." "What I mean is that he won't love you if you're dead." Her fingernails fiddled with something metal.

Shane was finished with his jog, he headed straight to his cabin where he saw Tess holding a gun right behind her. "Oh my gosh! Mitchie!" He said in his mind when he saw that his love is going to get shot. Shane sneaked into his cabin while mouthing to Mitchie for her to be quiet.

Tess continued to speak until Shane caught Tess and grabbed the gun out of her hand. Tess turned around and scoffed. "UGH! Shane what are you doing!" "Stopping you from making a mistake." "A mistake, honey this girl is the disturbance between our relationship." "WHAT RELATIONSHIP? I LOVE MITCHIE AND I DON'T LOVE YOU! YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT TESS! (sigh) Look Tess you have to find someone else because I'm not your prince charming."

"Sh-Shane you d-don't mean that." Tess said stroking Shane's chest. Shane stopped her. "If I didn't mean that then you would have went with me on the Midnight Canoe ride, picnic, get the bouquet roses, and the MMVAs instead of Mitchie. But nope it was me and my love. Good-bye Tess."

Mitchie smiled at this as Tess left. Shane looked at Mitchie with sad eyes. "Shane please don't look at me like that." "I don't know what I would do if she did shot you." "But she didn't." "And she won't." Mitchie smiled at Shane and kissed him. But only for a second as she started to cough at Shane's sweat smell. Shane laughed and went to take a shower as Mitchie headed to Caitlyn's cabin.

"Mitchie where were you?" "Stuck at the MMVAs." Mitchie sighed and then said, " But something happened at the MMVAs." "What?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie confessed on what happened to Caitlyn and said that it was amazing. "Y-You and S-Shane. Wow!" Mitchie nodded at Caitlyn's expression. In Mitchie's recap, it was a night that you would never forget.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Weeks went by and there was still 3 weeks of Camp Rock left. It was both magical for Shane and Mitchie, with their dates and canoe rides. Also having to watch Shane and his brothers perform their new song. But it all dramatically changed when Tess figured out Mitchie's secret.

"Mitchie tell us about your mother again." "She's c-cool." As this conversation went into more depth, her secret have been revealed. "So you lied." Tess said and then walked away smirking. "Let's go girls." "Mitchie." Peggy said feeling hurt. "Let's go." Tess in a firm voice.

Mitchie turned around to Shane. "Shane!" "You lied." "Yes but-" "You know I'm so used to people pretending around me." "I wasn't pret-" Mitchie said with tears coming into her eyes as so did Shane. "You wanted to be lovers with Shane Grey, not me." "No, you don't-" "And you know what I wouldn't never done what I did Mitchie." "Shane ple-" "Save it for you weekly teen magazine interview, I know I gave you an earful." Shane scoffed and walked away as Caitlyn took Mitchie to cry near the lake.

"I-I can't believe th-that S-Sh-Shane would-d d-do th-that to m-me." Mitchie saying as her heart breaking. "But I didn't want him to find out that way." "Mitchie were you going to tell him?" "Of course Caitlyn I love Shane more than anything else, except for my family and my friends but still." Mitchie cried even more than all of a sudden started to feel something in her stomach. All of a sudden she felt high and ran to the garbage can and threw up.

"Mitchie are you okay?" Mitchie shook her head. She told Caitlyn she's been feeling this for at least one week. She and Caitlyn went back to her cabin and Mitchie revealed something from her bed. It was a bag from Shoppers Drug Mart and in there was a bill that show Mitchie's credit card info on it and the item she bought.

Then she took the item out of the bag and ran to the washroom to throw up again. 5 minutes went by and then Mitchie came out of the washroom. "So?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's positive."

That's right Mitchie sneaked out to go to Shoppers Drug Mart to get a pregnancy test. Pregnancy. Test.

"M-Mitchie isn't it Shane?" Mitchie looked at her with full eyes. "OF COURSE IT"S SHANES! Who else would it be? HUH!" "Sorry but what are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I do know that I can't stay here for long." "Mitchie you're not thinking of fledding Camp Rock are you?" "NO! I'll just stay till camp rock is done." Mitchie started bawling her eyes out. "Caitlyn what I'm going to do, if I tell Shane he'll think I'm lying. Again." Caitlyn shushed her and held her and telling her that everything is going to be okay.

The next morning.

Shane woke up still tired from what Mitchie have done. 'I can't believe she would lie to me. Well I'm done with her. I got to get out of here for a while.' Shane went into his Mercedes and smelled the sweet smell of Vanilla on his carseat. When he smelt it, it constantly reminded him of Mitchie and that night. Then he took his cologne and sprayed it when he remembered what happened LAST night.

He got in and sped off. His uncle knew that he needed to cool off so he let him be for now.

Mitchie came and sat with Caitlyn and her friends. She made up with them but still was difficult to make up with Tess, even after what she said.

"Hey Mitchie the chicken was a little dry, can you tell you're mom to be a little careful?" Mitchie was tick and Tess was about to get tok. "Tess stop talking to me like that, stop talking to everyone like that, sure my mother may be no president, and my father may not be rich, but I'm a much better person than you are." "You know what Mitchie!," Tess started to bad mouth Mitchie but Caityln started to notice that Mitchie started to feel woozy and her eyes went out of focused. Then she took a step back and...fell.

"Mitchie!" Baron caught Mitchie in his arms and her head started to roll. He carried her to Mitchie's cabin and laid her down on the bed. All of her friends stayed with her till Mitchie woke up.

"Mitchie are you okay?" Lola asked. Mitchie start to wake up. "Uh...what happened?" Tess was mouthing you and then you fainted. "Oh." "Mitchie what's going on?" "Ok if I tell you promise not to tell anyone not even Shane." Everyone nodded. "I'm pregnant. With Shane's baby."

Everyone went into shock. "You and Shane had." "Yeah." "Wow. Don't worry, you're secret's safe with us." Mitchie mouthed thank-you and everyone nodded.

Shane came back and only to find Tess, Peggy, and Ella talking about Mitchie, for some reason he planned to listen. "Did any of you girls know what happened to Mitchie at lunch?" "No not at all, but it was kind of weird." Shane was confused, 'what happened to Mitchie? Not l-like I care.' "Well Tess you were badmouthing her and question her relation with Shane and how much of a loser she was." Shane's fist clenched after hearing Ella speak. "But after that she started to feel woozy and then she fainted."

'Whoa Mitchie fainted, must be lack of sleep.' Shane thought then he went into his cabin.

OH SNAP! :P

If you're enjoying the story so far then you love my other summer story Midnight Encounter to Midnight Love to whole new start. If you seen another cinderella story and the part of where Mary catches Natalia in Joey's bedroom. Joey sees her and they encounter. But what does Mary say? If that's not enough then let's say How did we get here came from the inspiration of this. PLEASE READ THAT STORY, MOST (85% SHORT CHAPTERS 4-5 Chapters M, if you're interested go to my profile and go down till you see the story and read. YOU WILL NOT DISAPPOINTED! :):):):D:D:D)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

More weeks went by and next thing you know it was final Jam and Shane was still in the progress of seeing who the mystery girl was all this time and hoping they could start a relationship after he forgot about it when he and Mitchie started dating.

Mitchie decided to stay in the crowd and watch the performances and when it came to Tess it turns out she sang "This is Me", Mitchie's song. It turns out a week ago Tess found out that Mitchie was the mystery girl, so Shane started singing to her and Mitchie, she left.

'I couldn't handle it any more, tears were coming from my eyes. She. Tess. Stole. My. Song. I had to get out of here.' Caitlyn saw me leave and she went back with me to our cabin so I could pack.

"Mitchie where are you going to go?" "Home, my mom and dad already found out when I told them and they were shocked but surprisingly that was the same age they were pregnant with me. And THEY were married." After the incident, Connie decided to head home. (Thought you like to know to save for upcoming confusion)

"Wow." Caitlyn said shockingly remembering how Mitchie called her parents:

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, can I talk to you and dad?, put me on speaker phone." "Sure, hold on." Speaker phone on. "Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant."

"..."

"Mom? Dad?" "Who's is it?"

"Shane. Grey."

"Wow this is unexpected our little girl is like us Steve." "What do you mean?" "You mom and I were pregnant at the age of 19 with you. We had an early marriage 2 years before you were born. Religious and romantic reasons." "Oh so you're not mad." "NOPE! No matter what we're going to be there for you." "Thanks you're the best!" "See you soon honey."

Mitchie went to her red Ford Fusion. "Bye guys. I'll miss you and remember not a word." "We'll miss you too Mitchie, we love you." "Aww...group hug." Everyone hugged Mitchie as she went into her car and speed off.

She stopped for a while and parked in a diner, all of a sudden she started crying and clutching her stomach. 'i'm such a fool for getting myself into this mess.' She decided to stay strong and went back on the high way and drove off.

Meanwhile back at Final Jam.

Tess and Shane finished singing and when they did Tess grinned brightly, 'he's mine!', while Shane on the other hand, 'she...she can't be...she...doesn't feel right...not like...MITCHIE!' All of a sudden his eyes went into shock and ran to Caitlyn's cabin where everyone was packing. He swung the door wide open to Caitlyn packing. "Shane! What are you doing here?" "Do you know where Mitchie is?" Caitlyn's mouth went into shock and then she said, "She went home...she thought it would be best after seeing you and Tess."

Shane took the daggers in Caitlyn's eyes then replied that nothing was going on between them. Then he left. He walked back all the way to his cabin.

"Whew that was close, you know I'm afraid for Mitchie. She's pregnant with Shane's baby, caught up in Tess drama, and has nothing else, no Shane." "Yeah what is she going to do?" "I'm going to go visit her soon and help her." Everyone looked at Caitlyn and then nodded.

Little did they know Tess was over hearing all of this. 'Mitchie's pregnant, to think I almost killed a girl and her baby. I'm way into this I got to stop all of this.' Tess decided to send an apology text to Shane.

Shane later received the text that Tess sent and read it.

-Shane

I'm sorry for all the past tempts for you and me to be together but you're right you're not my prince charming. You're not my future. Taylor laughtner is my prince charming. I was thinking about how much of an idiot I became and how I acted to you. I'm TERRIBLY SORRY! I hope u forgive me. Hope you have a nice future with Mitchie. To be honest I think she's your future. She makes you happy and you shouldn't forget that. Shane, even though we never dated, I always love you...once again I'm sorry.

-Tess ;)

(Shane's mind) ' Wow! Never thought that Tess would send me...an apology text. In a weird way I forgive her and it makes up for all the things that she have ever done to me. I know it's crazy but still. Oh I better send her a text.

-Tess

I received your text and I have to say I'm bit relieved that we got this past us. And...I forgive u. You may not be what I expected but I'm glad you understand. Hope you and Taylor have fun! LOL!

-Shane

Tess received the text and she smiled. Shane on the other hand was thinking about what Tess said about Mitchie. Shane knew Mitchie never meant to lie but...she might have a reason. Shane kept thinking about Mitchie throughout the night and in his recap of his night of reviewing the special girl "Mitchie" whom he made love to. His recap was ' I can't believe I let the jerky self take over...once again.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Months went by and Mitchie was now 8 months pregnant. Caitlyn and her mom helped Mitchie throughout the pregnancy. They went to their sonograms and saw the baby. The three couldn't help but cry especially Mitchie. She found out that she was going to a have a beautiful baby boy. Something she always wanted.

Shane was thinking about him and Mitchie for the past time in Camp Rock and how they were all meant to be.

1. Moments between canoe rides

2. moment between kisses

and

3. the night

How much he missed Mitchie and how much of a jerk he left her in tears. She was who woken up from jerk Shane to nice Shane. What the world wants. There he took her for granted at that night. Everyday he would try calling Mitchie but he would always hang up and here's why:

"Hi you reach Mitchie's number but I'm not here now but I'll call you as soon as i get your call."

Shane hangs up.

Then...

Shane was going to do it. He is going to call. No matter what. Let's practice this first.

Mitchie...I'm sorry..no that won't work...'i'm a jerk, a doofus, an idiot...a rockstar! Wait i'm getting off track. This isn't working.'

As the months past by Shane couldn't get Mitchie out of his mind even one time at an interview at the grammy's night where Mary Hart asks him about Mitchie the girl...the "inspiration" all Shane says...'no comment' But in his mind after answering the question he says ' I love her, and more'

After 8 months Shane went back to Camp Rock to help his uncle Brown clean up the cabin. Turns out there were still some items left and things to be cleaned up.

"Alright Shane, everyone is assigned a cabin and yours is cabin 213, I expect everything to be found and disposed in proper ways got it?" Brown told him. Shane nodded and went to cabin 213 where it hit Shane. This cabin is Mitchie's and Caitlyn's. 'how ironic' Shane said. He cleaned up Caitlyn's bed and the only thing she had were snack wrappers. He put them into a garbage bag. Then he went to Mitchie's side.

Everything seems to be okay except her bed is a bit messy, so he went to straighten out the comforters and the bed sheets to every corner till he saw a yellow book with the title, "Mitchie's Song Book." He opened it and saw the first song and the lyrics to...THIS IS ME! 'Oh my gosh this is MITCHIE"S SONG! Tess stole it, I knew that girl would do something like it. He put in his back pocket. Then he went to the the pillows grabbed it and saw a stick.

He picked it up near the bill and read it. It turns out the bill states : Mitchie Torres credit number **** bought a pregnancy test. 'Oh my gosh is Mitchie?" He briskly took the pregnancy test and it was known to be positive.

Then Shane started to remember the night that he and Mitchie made love...

~ Flashback ~

"Oh Mitchie...yes...oh Mitchie" Shane started to moan as Mitchie did as well. "SHANE SHANE OH YES!" Then zoom into the chest drawer near Shane's bed where the not open condom was.

~ end ~

... and forgot to use protection. Shane ran out of the cabin and told his uncle he had to go somewhere urgent. His uncle nodded and saw the pregnancy test in Shane's back pocket. He smiled since he was also in Mitchie's secret as well.

Shane hopped in his black mercedes and sped off. At the exact time Mitchie's water broke.

'Mom! Mom! Dad! Dad! Caitlyn! Caitlyn!' "What?" "MY WATER JUST BROKE!" "OH MY GOSH WE GOT TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL COME ON!"

Mitchie's dad drove while her mom and Caitlyn held her hands as she screamed. "It's going to be okay." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OKAY I"M IN HELL!"

Mitchie's dad arrived at the hospital and got in, filled the paper and got Mitchie into a hospital bed. And that's where are story started. Mitchie snapped out of her thoughts. But there was still more to come as so Mitchie didn't know.

Connie, Steve, and Caitlyn were sleeping until Caitlyn got a call and took this in private.

"Hello?" "CAITYLN!" "SHANE!" "Yeah look please tell me where Mitchie is right now!" "I-I can't Shane, I promised her." "Look I found the pregnancy test and I know it's hers, ours don't seperate us, make us a family." "Alright come to Henry Morth Hospital now she's 6 cm dilated." "Thanks Caitlyn!" "Just hurry."

(Caitlyn's mind) It was about time that Shane got the message. But I wonder how he find out that Mitchie was pregnant?" Well who cares as long as Shane's coming things will be perfect. I hope.' Caitlyn smiled for a while then went faint for awhile and decided to wait for Shane or Mitchie, whoever comes first.

Shane took this noticed and speed a bit faster to the hospital. Making sure the Tiffany bag doesn't fall. Shane tried to get there as fast as he can... he didn't want to see Mitchie alone without her man on her side when she gives birth.

Later with Mitchie...

The doctors came into the waiting room and told the crowd Mitchie is 9 cm dilated although Mother and friend went in the room and got dressed. 5 mins later Shane arrived and Steve told where she was. He got dressed really fast before the girls in the waiting room ran and tried to grab him.

"Alright Michelle you're ready to start pushing." "No she's not." Everyone looked at Shane especially Mitchie with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Shane. Shane Grey. Her love. Was here with her. "Shane?" Shane nodded then he held Mitchie's hand and choke back on some soft tears and said, "Mitchie before you give birth and welcome our child to the world, I have something to ask you." "UGH SHANE NOW!" "Babe it take a sec. Mitchie, you have made me Shane Grey, not the fame you have, made me feel like a magical guy. And now our love have proved that we conceived a child and I want to make this right, besides I owe you but I do this everyday to see you smile. I love you and I always will. Will you marry me?" Revealing the 70k ring with one big diamond in the middle and a small one on each side.

Well what do you think? AN - I have wrote a new story for all those Selena & David fans, go to my profile and you might see the story if not check tomorrow probably in 4 hours or something. It WILL be there! There will be two more chapters so STAY TUNED!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mitchie was speechless and tears came out of eyes and she smiled and said, "Yes Shane of course I'll marry you!" Shane smiled, placed the ring on her finger and kissed her with all her might. Then Mitchie felt a sharp pain and screamed. She started pushing as the doctor instructed and what came out 15 mins later was a beautiful baby boy.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful baby boy!" The held up the crying child, wiped the gunk off and wrapped him in a blanket as he calmed, they gave him to Mitchie to hold. "He's so beautiful Mitchie." Shane saw his boy. His son. His creation. Mitchie gave the boy so Shane could hold it.

Shane was speechless. "H-Hi I'm your dad." Mitchie smiled and mouthed to him I love you as so did Shane and shared a magical kiss.

The next day the nurse came in and saw Shane and Mitchie holding their son. "Hi Sorry to interrupt but do we have a name for Baby Boy Torres-Grey?" "Yes." Mitchie looked at Shane confused. "His name will be Nathan James Grey." Mitchie fell in love with that name as she awwed. The nurse wrote it down and thanked them.

"Shane what are we going to do?" Shane looked at Mitchie. "What do you mean Mitchie?" "Shane...I'm 19, even though I don't regret this, what am I going to do for school or a job?" "Mitchie are you forgetting...we going to get married...I have the support of thousands of fans...and I also got my career...baby we'll get through this. I promise." Shane kissed Mitchie's head. "I love you so much Shane." Mitchie said with tears in her eyes. "I love you to baby." Shane kissed Mitchie then held Nathan and kissed him to.

"I'm your dad. I created you. You're my life no longer a secret. I love you with all my heart and you better not forget that. I love you and your mom so much." Shane started to have tears and was welled up with emotion inside him and kissed Nathan on his brow.

3 days later...

"Ok honey, good luck!" "Shane you better take care of my daughter and my grandson." "Yeah Shane! Best of wishes to you guys!" Mitchie's parents and friends told Shane in a somewhat happy but threatening way.

Shane said while rolling his eyes, "Of course I'll take care of you're daughter I wouldn't think otherwise. Oh! And your grandson too Steve." "It's...dad Shane." He smiled at Shane who grinned back. Mitchie put Nathan in the backseat of Shane's mercedes while Mitchie went to sit in front. Shane went into the driver seat and drove away...with a kiss.

A few weeks later Shane and Mitchie got married:

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said. Shane and Mitchie reached for each other and kissed. Made it look romantic and passionate.

And then they moved into their own penthouse:

"Shane are you sure you want to move into something big?" "I do anything for us and plus I know how much you wanted to own a penthouse." Mitchie smiled at Shane and kissed him and held the sleeping Nathan in her arms.

5 years later

Shane and Mitchie woke up after making love and they put their clothes on so Nathan won't see them naked. "Morning beautiful." "Morning Gorgeous." Shane went to hold hands with Mitchie in their bed and slowly leaned in to kiss.

3 seconds from kissing. 2 seconds from kissing. 1 second from - "Do you have to do that here?" asked 5 years old Nathan Grey. "Do you have to be in our room?" "I want to watch Spongebob here." "Can't you watch it in the living room?" "I prefer here." Shane groaned until Mitchie kissed him. "You gave me him Shane, can't take it back and we know we wouldn't." Shane smiled and kissed Mitchie.

So there you have it Shane and Mitchie's love stayed strong throughout all these years and you read all of how Mitchie went through her first pregnancy. Please Review and please be nice not to cruel in any way.

One more thing if you like that kind of story you'll be seeing another. Sorry it's not a sequel but lets say this...Shane and Mitchie knew each other since the fifth grade. Shane was always the hottest guy and Mitchie was...not that much. He was popular and she...still have a crush on him. Mitchie became the most successful film editor and the richest but Shane...he became a legend and a rockstar stealing many girls hearts. What happen if Mitchie's friends convinced her to go to Shane's concert. At the end of the show Shane decided to drive Mitchie home...where they both found out Mitchie's house was burnt down. Shane invited Mitchie to live in his penthouse what if a romance blossomed. Mitchie secretly loves Shane and Shane is already in love with Mitchie. DEFINITELY FANTASTIC STORY! MIGHT COME OUT IN OCT.18 OR THROUGHOUT THE SAME WEEK! STAY TUNED! LOOK FOR THE STORY "PENTHOUSE SECRETS"


End file.
